Retrospection
by CityofPopolac
Summary: A Tron: Legacy one shot featuring Rinzler and the minor character Gem. Gem runs into someone she knows she recognizes and is soon victimized for her apparent mistake. Rated M for strong sexual content. Please R&R. Spoiler alert.


**This piece feels like my weakest so far. I do not own any characters or setting, they are Copyright of TRON: Legacy and Disney.**

Gem was preparing to leave work, changing out of her job station outfit and into her suit, strutting down the hall from the Disc Wars prep room. She was deep in her own thoughts, pondering things she barely kept track of, walking down the brightly lit hallways to the elevator. The electricity in the Grid had changed and she knew C.L.U. was preparing for something.

She turned a corner and barely saw a figure in a black suit illuminated with orange lights veering into the next hall down the way. She quickened her pace when her subconscious recognized his vague familiarity and around the next corner she caught a glimpse of it again. When Gem finally caught up to the visitor she slowly stepped into the hallway. He was standing near the windows and his body appeared to be tense. When she looked to his face to confirm this by expression she saw he was wearing an opaque black helmet. She recognized the program and got goose bumps up her arms and back.

His head snapped to the left when he felt her presence and he quickly motioned to leave.

"Wait!" she called, then realized what she was doing and stopped walking towards him. "Aren't you..?" she couldn't recall because this part of her disc had been wiped cycles ago. There was a hunger in the pit of her core that had suddenly become active but her mind refused to identify it. The figure was frozen and since she had closed the distance between them Gem could hear what she identified as the faint humming and clicking of a warmly running piece of technology, a machine. But she didn't feel he was a machine.

"I feel like... I know you," she murmured under her breath and the figure stood up straight, facing her directly. "C.L.U. calls you Rinzler." he didn't move. "I..." she felt stupid. She was talking to a stranger, a mute stranger that was grumbling like a light cycle's core. In embarrassment she turned on her silver heels and began walking back towards the elevator, her head lowered in shame. The elevator ride, her walk home, unlocking her quadrant - all were done with fluid, repetitive motions of everyday life. But still she thought of him, how did she know him?

As she was walking through the door into her apartment she was roughly grabbed around the waist and carried in off her feet, the door slamming behind her. The force on her abdomen knocked the wind out of her and she gasped for breath, gripping the rigid arm. She blacked out momentarily but felt her body thrown face down on the firm bed at the far end of her room. She blindly reached at the dark covers and attempted to push herself up when she felt hands on the back of her thighs, sliding harshly over her backside. She cried out in fear and pulled herself forward on the bed, her movements absolutely clumsy and uncoordinated due to her shock.

She felt the attacker climb onto the bed and her body was suddenly pinned to the mattress by his weight; he ran his hands up her back and under her arms, jerking her backwards to his chest. His face was to her ear - and she heard the humming from earlier. She turned her head as much as she could only to meet her own eyes in a black helmet; it was Rinzler. She gasped and he roughly crept his hands up her chest and over her breasts, smoothing his palms around her throat. She grabbed his sides and tried to shove him backwards but his disciplined body was stronger than she had anticipated and he barely moved. His grip on her neck tightened and Gem began to cry out, her gasps become shorter and more desperate. His purring vibrated against her back and even in her situation she felt it arouse her.

Just as her face was becoming hot with suffocation he released her, shoving her forward on the bed. She bounced and then lay face down, crying softly into the mattress. Rinzler kneeled over her backside, his legs pressed firmly to the outsides of her thighs. Despite her panic she felt that his touch, besides the extreme force, was familiar and almost welcome. This thought disgusted her and she attempted to pull out from his weight. He cupped her shoulders hard and held her to the covers as he lowered onto her body and pressed his hips against her backside. She felt his bulge pressing on the gap between her legs and involuntarily she moaned, closing her eyes.

The program's purring heightened at her response and he began rubbing the crotch of his suit against hers, growing hungry with her sounds of recoil. She could feel him hardening as he threatened her and she became dizzy, her mind sickened and her body reacting against her will. She realized the fabric of her suit was becoming damp and she hoped Rinzler wouldn't sense it. Her crying became sobs and she slipped into an anxious mind, unable to grasp how this all seemed so familiar and completely unable to stop the situation.

Rinzler scraped his fingers down her spine and over her backside, suddenly cupping her crotch and groping her with unrestrained lust. Gem yelled profanities at him and pushed backwards only to be met with more forceful molesting. "Please, stop!" she begged, tears smearing her silver make-up over her blushed face. "Rinzler..." she trailed, her throat choked with a spasm from crying so hard.

The program stopped his bruising assault and breathed evenly, his purring slowing to a soothing pace as he seemed to analyze her words. After a moment that seemed to last a cycle Rinzler's hand began to move at her crotch again, his fingers gently sliding up and down over the fabric and Gem's hips moved back and forth with unwanted pleasure.

He split the fabric with his hands quietly, his force seeming to fade, his touching only brushes on her skin; he was thinking. He slid two fingers between her, detecting her wetness and humming in anticipation. He noticed she had stopped crying and he hoped she would; her resistance and violence had only made him apply more force than he had desired.

He knew by her body's stiffness that she was completely focused on his actions. He placed one hand on her backside as he slid his fingers forward and back, teasing over her button for only a moment and taking great internal pleasure at her choked whine. She was open in her eagerness and his fingers lingered there for a moment, depriving her of fullness.

"Rinzler," she gasped in surprise, slightly lifting herself towards him out of reflex. He denied her advance and instead began gliding her button between his knuckles, his thumb lingering over her eagerness. She wiggled at the current of pleasure that ran down her body and her breath caught in her throat. He pinched her between his fingers and she cried out, stretching her arms across the bedspread and grasping the covers. Rinzler was losing his focus with his own growing heat and his movements became less calculated. He pressed the tightening crotch of his suit to her as he reached around her leg for her button again, sliding up and down with slick gloves.

Gem's fear was lessening into a strong, familiar lust while all her mind could recall was her overwhelming desire for him to enter her. She was begging him now and her pleas were becoming louder and more jumbled as her pressure built from his exploring fingers. Her body felt like it was on fire and her breaking point was approaching faster as she groaned with his pressure and skill. Soon he had filled her with his fingers and her body gave out; her face buried in the mattress and her moans muffled by its density. She could feel the vibrations from his purrs inside her and her lungs were burning by the constant exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide. Memories drifted through her mind, opaque by her thickening pleasure; she remembered these precise touches, the rhythm, the barely-restrained lust that was so forceful by the time he overtook her that it was painful. That's what she was anticipating now.

Before she could beg for him she felt herself tightening and her spasm came on quickly. Her moans were uncontrollable and she felt ashamed of her loudness, but she couldn't contain herself. When she had taken a few breaths she glanced behind her and Rinzler had stood, moving away from her towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and suddenly her heart ached so strongly she feared its failure. "Tron?" she barely whispered.

Rinzler turned away from her and exited her apartment. Gem curled up on the bed and began to cry.


End file.
